


Throne

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Throne Sex, Unnamed Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: He holds her steady but makes her work for it, makes her weak until she drip through his fingers. He wants to break her down so that he can build her back up, so she can build him. Her throne is his for the night.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I totally just wrote this as random smut and this Lavellan isn't Lyna, which is why she remains unnamed throughout.

Thrones were meant to be dignified, were meant for jewel- and silk-clad people to sit in as they looked down their noses at the people who came to petition them. They were meant to be seen, to be gazed at with awe and coveted. Yet that was not the use of the Inquisitor’s throne when Solas sat in it.

His lips were hot and soft as they devoured the woman in his lap, her desperate whines catching in his throat. His hands on her hips kneaded her flesh, reveling in her nudity as he was fully clothed. Her knees clenched on his thighs as he bit her lip and tugged on it, his hands roaming onto her backside. He moaned as he palmed her ass, squeezing, and she keened for him.

“Ah, Inquisitor, do attempt to be quiet,” he admonished, breathing heavily and smirking at her. “It would be such a shame for you to wake all of Skyhold with these sounds of yours.”

She responded by biting his neck, sucking his skin into her mouth and marking him. He groaned as she did, one hand tangling in her hair to encourage the touch as his head fell back to give her access. When she was satisfied, she breathed cold air across the bite to make him shiver.

“You like it when I’m loud,” she murmured into his ear, tongue tracing up the length. He caught her jaw in his hand before she could bite the tip and brought her face back to his.

“Perhaps,” he allowed, smirking again. Then he pushed her off his lap. She squeaked and struggled to clamber back into place, but he wouldn’t let her. He spun her to face the hall before he pulled her into his lap, draping her legs over his knees so he could open her. She squirmed in his arms and tried to close her legs, but he wrapped one arm around her waist and slipped his other hand between her thighs to cup her sex and she stilled, trembling. He smirked in her hair.

“If someone walks in, they will see all of me,” she protested, but her voice was soft, whispery, and eager. She liked that thought, that she would be seen like this, at his mercy in the throes of pleasure. He chuckled as he kissed her neck, swiping a thumb across one nipple to make her shudder.

“Would you like that, ma lath?” he asked her, dragging his lips up the long blade of her ear. “Would you like to scream your pleasure at my touch to a crowded room, all bearing witness to my claim?” His magic surged as he cast shadows in the form of people lining the walls, watching them. She shuddered and her juices began to seep through his fingers though he had not even parted her lips yet. “It seems that you would,” he observed, pleased and aroused. He shifted his hips to grind his erection against her bare ass, then reached between her legs to open his trousers and free his cock from them. He spread his knees to open her wider, soft and supple ass warm against his hard cock. He finally slipped his fingers into her folds to tease her sex and her head fell back against his shoulder as she gasped. Her hands moved to her breasts to touch herself, but he didn’t like that, so he curled her fingers around the arms of the throne tightly. “Do not touch yourself,” he warned at her ear. “Keep your hands here until I tell you otherwise.” She nodded slightly and he kissed her cheek for her obedience.

He returned his touch to her cunt, his other hand cupping her breast to pluck at her nipple. Her hips shifted restlessly as he teased her entrance, not quite penetrating her. He gathered her dripping juices on his fingers and trailed a path up from her entrance to find her clit. She tensed and gasped as he found it with the ease of practice, fingers swirling around it gently until he pressed on it. She turned her head into his neck to help her muffle the desperate noises she made and he slid his fingers from her clit to slip them inside her. She squeaked and he groaned at how easily she took them, her cunt so slick it was dripping onto the throne.

“Sathan,” she whispered desperately, her body shaking in his arms, the scent of her arousal making his cock twitch against her ass. “Please, Solas, please.”

“Ask me, vhenan,” he growled into her ear. “Say the words.”

“Fuck me,” she breathed.

“Louder, ma lath,” he commanded, his lips curving up. “Tell me what you need.”

She moaned and writhed against him but she would not achieve her goal without his help. “Fuck me, Solas, please,” she begged a little too loudly for the silence of the hall. He chuckled and thrust two fingers within her.

“Like that?” he asked, knowing perfectly well that it was not what she wanted.

Her hips shifted and she whined. “No, no… Please, Solas.”

He stilled his touch entirely and she keened, trying to get him to truly fuck her without moving her hands from the arms of the throne. “You must say it, vhenan.”

She whimpered and hesitated, so he pulled his fingers out of her and rested his hand on her lower belly, tips of his fingers teasing at her mound. She gasped as the cold air hit her hot, wet flesh and tried to close her legs against it, but he kept them open and draped over his knees.

“C-cold!” she protested, writhing in his grasp.

“Then say it, vhenan, and I will warm you,” he commanded again.

“Fuck me!” she cried at last. “Put your cock in me and fuck me, please! Please, Solas, please, I need your cock in me!” She gasped and writhed until he lifted her hips and let his straining cock finally slide home within her. She keened, hiding her face in his neck, and he groaned into her hair as her wet heat enveloped his aching erection. Scorching heat filled his belly and spread through his body as his cock twitched within her.

He could hold back for their game no longer and he thrust up into her desperately. She bounced for him, fucking him in return as the wet slap of their skin filled the hall. His hand returned to her cunt and his fingers found her clit as they fucked and she keened again, shuddering. They would not last long so he was merciless, torturing her clit with lightning and filling her body with heat. It took mere moments for her to reach orgasm, keening instead of screaming as her body clenched around him, stiffening in his arms. He fucked up into her as she lost all sense, her walls tightening around his cock in waves. The wet heat of her and the pleasure of her orgasm finished him quickly and he groaned as he spent his seed, liquid warmth shooting up his spine with pleasure so intense that it was almost a relief when it was over, his eyes rolling back in his head. He relaxed against the throne as he finished and she went limp in his lap, boneless. He saw her begin to move her hands, likely to touch him, but she remembered herself at the last moment and gripped the throne again. He smiled, pleased with her, and released her from her vow.

“You may move your hands now, ma lath,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear. She shivered before reaching one hand back to cradle his head and placing the other over the hand that rested on her stomach.

“Ar lath ma, Solas,” she whispered to him. He shifted her until he could claim her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he replied. Gently, he allowed his cock to slip out of her, both of them shuddering in response, then scooped her into his arms to clean her up and take her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just *clenches fist* I really love throne sex.
> 
> I honestly went wild with this and it was really fun. It was originally written as a submission for some giveaway thing or another, I don't remember because I didn't win. Whatever, I ended up with a really hot scene in result so I'm happy!


End file.
